onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тогэ Тогэ но Ми
Тогэ Тогэ но Ми — это Дьявольский плод типа парамеция, который позволяет пользователю выращивать шипы на какой-либо части своего тела или превратить любую часть тела полностью в шип, делая пользователя . «Тоге» (棘) означает «Шип». Он был съеден Паулой, более известный под своим псевдонимом в Барок Воркс, Мисс Даблфингер. Сильные и слабые стороны Шипы способны проходить через каменные стены. Съевший этот Дьявольский плод может использовать "Toge doping", чтобы значительно увеличить свою мышечную массу.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 21 Глава 192 и Эпизод 118, Мисс Даблфингер показывает "что-то интересное" Нами. Кроме того, пользователь может передвигаться по стенам и потолкам, создавая шипы на ногах. Зала также могла увеличить свою скорость за счет создания длинных шипов на подошвах своей обуви, позволяющих делать ее шаги ещё больше. Тогэ Тогэ но Ми предоставляет обладателю хорошие защитные способности, особенно в ближнем бою, когда шипы, как правило, приводят к травмированию противника. Нами повредила ногу, когда пыталась заставить Паулу отступить в конце их битвы. Но шипы могли бы застрять, оставляя обладателя открытым для нападения.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 21 Глава 191 и Эпизод 117, Мисс Даблфингер запутывается в мантии Нами. В битве с Нами также показано, что такое возможно. Нами помешала изпользующему Тогэ Тогэ но Ми, запутав Паулу в ткани или в чем-то подобном. Кроме того, пользователь зависит от стандартных слабостей Дьявольского плода.. Использование В основном способности этого плода используются для боя. Возможности Тогэ Тогэ но Ми применялись Мисс Даблфингер в нападениях, главным образом, чтобы зоколоть своих врагов. Кроме того, плод позволяет ей значительно увеличить свою опору, протыкая шипами землю. Техники * : Мисс Даблфингер превращает ладони в шипы и использует их в шквале скоропалительных атак. В аниме атака не была названа.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 21 Главы 191-193 и Эпизоды 117-118, Мисс Даблфингер использует свои своиспособности Дьвольского Плода против Нами. * : Мисс Даблфингер обращает свои пальцы в длинные шипы и либо атакует противника прямыми ударами, либо косыми взмахами оставляет порезы. thumb|210px|Мисс Даблфингер аттакует с помощью Stinger Hedgehog. * : Одна из ее наиболее разрушительных атак. Сначала она обращает свое тело в шар, затем выращивает на нем шипы во всех направлениях. В таком режиме она может атаковать или скатываясь с вершины прямо на своего противника, или катясь по земле, сравнивая с ней все на своем пути. * : Мисс Даблфингер выращивает по одному длинному шипу на нижней части каждой ноги, затем проходит по земле на шипах, как на ходулях, при этом топчет и кромсает все на своем пути. То, как она ходит, делает шипы похожими на иглы в швейной машинке, отсюда и название. * : Мисс Даблфингер создает шипы на своих ногах весом в тонну и топчет ими своих противников. * : По своему характеру тоже самое, что и Stinger Hedgehog, но на этот раз она превращает только свои волосы в шар с шипами и нападает так на противника. thumb|210px|Мисс Даблфингер использует Stinger Flail после 'допинга'. * : Очевидно, одна из форм техники иглоукалывания, где Мисс Даблфингер обращает пальцы на своих руках в шипы и укалывает ими себя в плечи. Это приводит к тому, что руки увеличиваются и становятся чрезвычайно мускулистыми. То есть это своего рода допинг. :* : Используя свои увеличенные от техники Toge Toge Doping руки, она создает небольшие шипы вместо рук и применяет их как смертоносное оружие. Прочее * Отвечая на вопрос поклонников, Ода объяснил, почему способности Мисс Даблфингер выглядят так, будто шипы произрастают прямо из ее одежды.SBS One Piece Манга — SBS Том 24 — Вопрос фаната: How is it that the spikes from Miss Doublefinger's "Toge Toge Fruit" powers come out of her clothes? Он сказал, что если бы шипы, которые она создавала, разорвали ее одежду, то история могла бы стать излишне эротической. * Атака Stinger Hedgehog, очень похожа на атаку "Вращающийся рывок" известного персонажа серий компьютерных игр, мультсериалов и комиксов Ежа Соника. Ссылки *Игла — статья в Википедии предмете, создаваемом Дьвольским Плодом Мисс Даблфингер. *Иглоукалывание — статья в Википедии об одной из способностей мисс Даблфингер. *Кровяной допинг — статья в Википедии об одной из способностей мисс Даблфингер. *Анаболические стероиды — статья в Википедии об одной из способностей Тогэ Тогэ но Ми. Примечания Навигация по сайту Категория:Парамеция ca:Toge Toge no Mi de:Toge Toge no Mi en:Toge Toge no Mi es:Fruta Toge Toge fr:Toge Toge no Mi it:Ago Ago pl:Toge Toge no Mi